Crazy Magic!
by AutumnElf
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa a regular teenage girl living a normal life. She hated Men and definitely had no time for love. But what will happen when she accidentally brings a guy mannequin to life! "There's no such thing as MAGIC!" that's what she always believed! See how crazy her world gets!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I am Misaki Ayuzawa a NORMAL teenage girl, well for me? Yeah! I'm NORMAL! But sometimes I wonder why people, well boys mostly call me the" DEMON girl" so yeah with that name given to me? You guessed it right readers. I am feared by BOYS!. Anyways I don't really care of what other people say about me.

Now about my life you may ask? Here goes I recently moved here in Kanagawa (not my choice really). Last year my life was a complete chaos! To top the list is my GREAT father who left us with enormous debt and hell knows where he's hiding right now! Then my Mom is insanely chasing after my dad in every possible place he might be at, using the last money we have to cover all her travel expenses. Oh! I almost forgot to mention! The house; as in our house where we used to live as an intact family? Was taken from us by force! Who took it? The big casino company which my father was indebted and the crazy part was? They say it's not enough! So they want me and my older Brother Kanou who's two years older than me to work for their Big boss as SLAVES. Maybe? I don't really know and who cares anyways!

Of course we didn't want to be slaves! So we ran away as far as our little money could take us only with some of our clothes and other staffs and yeah we ended here in Kanaga. Since we didn't have any money left we wondered of the streets hungry and no shelter. Poor us! But thankfully an idea came popping out my brother's troubled mind.

We decided to rest so we sat on the cold sidewalk in a market place. He placed his bag pack in front of him and started rummaging it for I don't know what! Later on he was happy to pull out his Cards and some hankies. At first I thought my brother was also losing his sanity . But thankfully I'm wrong! He started doing some magic tricks (actually there's no Magic! Just tricks. Ever since we were kids my brother is so fascinated with Magic. He even dreamed of bringing a doll into life! Hey don't get me wrong his normal but that part of him I think is sooo way out of normal people's minds! ) and to our amazement people started to gather around us wanting more and more tricks ( I can't believe that even old people still believes in those crazy crap!) Then I heard my brother spoke "little donations for more magic tricks" and he laid his cap on the ground upside down. Just right after he said that people started giving money, many gave coins but to my surprise some even gave us bills. I swear to god; that day for the first time in my life I was that happy so see Money! I even think my eyes turned into a Yen sign!

So we went on like that going from one place to another wherever there are many people around. His earnings provided our daily needs like food and temporary cheapest rooms to rest for a night.

One day while my brother was doing his tricks to entertain people, a guy talked to him and offered him a job at the Circus. He didn't hesitate and accepted it right away. After that day they started to train him for more magic tricks. We were taken at their place where a bunch of weird entertainers practice their acts.

We stayed there for a few days and it was ok but my brother thought it wasn't a good place for a girl like me to stay, there were lots of trouble here and there caused by drunkards. They say it's their way of entertaining themselves after entertaining other people. Grrrr! MEN!

Anyways we started to look for the cheapest place to stay permanently. A house? A room? I don't know! A place we could rent for me to stay "ALONE! " Well; as for my brother you may ask? He needed to stay there to work at morning and train with the others at night. After almost a month we finally found the cheapest room for rent around this place. Well; as it cost little obviously the place and space is not much! It's more like a big box well a little bigger maybe for me. Four cornered room with a little floor table at the side of the window and a little extension at the left side of the room which was the bathroom. It was descent though and come to think of it who am I to complain.

At first it was hard living alone but then again I have no choice but to get used to it. My brother pretty much provided all my basic necessities but not for long. I decided to look for a job to help my brother and somehow save some money to look for our mom.

It was already dusk and i am starting to get so prostrated and tired. I think I already searched every inch of the place to find a job but nothing! I decided to go home and continue my search the next day. I was walking carelessly on a dark alley when I bump into a cute lady in her early 30's I guess. She was wearing a maid's uniform. Until now I don't know why she smiled at me kindly, she held my shoulder and asked if I'm alright.( maybe I already look like a rug who came to life after a day of torment!) I smiled at her too and replied..

" I'm ok ma'am. I'm just a little tired from looking for any kind of job today but sadly I didn't find any." I told her the truth and too think she's a total stranger but I swear I saw tears forming in her eyes that moment.

"Really? You must be exhausted.. Do you want to come in and have some tea with me?" She talked to me like she knew me. Like we're friends or something.

"Ah thank you ma'am but I need to go home and rest for tomorrow's job haunting again" I was observing her while she was somewhat meditating. Then she suddenly spok and I got a little shocked when she asked my age.

"I-I'm 17 ma'am" I stammered as I battled within myself whether or not I should continue this conversation with this weird lady. Her expression change into an excited mode for god knows why!

"Then you're in for the job. You will start tomorrow. Be here at 9am for your orientation. I am looking forward on working with you. Welcome to Maid latte! By the way my name is Satsuki your new boss!" Everything was fast forward she didn't even gave me a chance to talk back.

"See you tomorrow then. By the way.. what is your name?"

What the hell is going on? Did she just hire me before even asking my NAME? GOSH!

"Ah Heeeellooooooo?" I realized she was waving her hand on my face.

"Ah sorry!" I shook my head a little before answering "I am Misaki Ayuzawa".So that's how I got my job..

Months later I was really getting used at everything and my brother started travelling to different places to perform with his circus friends around japan. I have nothing against his job but to be honest I'm getting a bit annoyed every time he has time to pay me a visit. He stalks about MAGIC and MAGIC and last Magic! WAAAAAH! I think I'm going crazy!

.

.

.

It was my day off 7am and i was still lying on a thick comforter to protect my back from my cold wooden floor since I can't afford to buy a bed and there was no space for it at all. My day started nice until my brother came carrying a big thing covered with white cloth. He was panting maybe because it's heavy and by the way my room is located on the 3rd floor of this old building. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"What on earth is that thing?" I demanded to know.

" It's a mannequin" he simply stated as he uncover it. Only to reveal a prince like looking guy made of plastic. It has a blonde spiky hair and it's wearing one of my brother's T-shirt and knee length short. But what captured my attention most was its EMERALD eyes. Gosh! They seemed real and alive and I swear I thought it was staring at me. I was drowning on its stare until my brother woke me up from daydreaming.

"Hey! Stop staring at it or it might melt anytime now!" he teased me and I glared at him causing him to shut up!

" Why did you bring it here?!" I asked half annoyed!

"Take care of it for me until I return from my trip to Tokyo. I'll need that for my next set of magic which I'm still working on. OK sis?"

"WHAT?! You know how small this place is already! And now? YOU WANT TO PUT THAT THING HERE?!" I was yelling my lungs out but my brother ignored me. He kissed my forehead and told me he loves me very much and then he left. Just like that and I'm left alone with these handsome but ANNOYING thing in front of me.

-Once again I was left with no choice!-

* * *

Hi!

I know it's a completely different and weird set up for my story but thanks for reading anyways..

Please tell me if you find the story interesting by reviewing so that i'll know whether to get on with it or not. :)

Baboo for now friends! Have a great day everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading everyone. Here's my 2nd chap. i hope you like it..

please R&R..

CHAPTER 2

Here I am trying to find a good position for this thing in this small room of mine, so it won't bother me or get in my way.

I pushed it on the back of my door but figured that it would be hard for me to get out. So I started pushing it again despite its heavy weight at the side of my bathroom door. I thought I finally found a space for it but later on I constantly get scared of it, mistaking it for some stranger inside my room and to be honest I feel a little uncomfortable going out of my bathroom with just my towel on to cover myself. CRAZY! I feel like an idiot you know?! I even blush sometimes because of its intense stare. So before I die from heart attack or totally go insane; I pushed it again this time on the right corner of my room where I can't see him directly from my bathroom.

Despite being busy at work I often feel bored, alone and sad when I'm at home until i developed a very weird hobbit which is talking to this mannequin like a real person. Now you can say I completely lost my sanity! Well I think that too! So carry on!

Imagine me every morning offering it breakfast, and bidding it goodbye when i leave for work, then when I reached home and I'm not too tired to talk I share my eventful day with it. Oh god what is happening to me?! Really! I too am bothered of my weird behavior lately. Maybe this is what I get for having very few friends (my workmates) and being away from my family. Poor me!

* * *

Another tiring day is over; I was so exhausted it felt like every step I take on the stairs is draining my remaining strength. Today wasn't like any regular days at work. A couple rented Maid Latte to celebrate their 30th wedding anniversary. The place was filled with roses and heart shape balloons "yucky love staffs". Looking at the couple and their guests playing the love games that we hosted for that event was kinda making me feel sick! I can't help but wonder if their sweetness was only pretense. Hey! No one can blame me on being like this! Growing up with my SO COLD FAMILY! I mean.. Yeah I saw my parents talk but only when they fight! See?! Sigh!

One more thing my co-workers teased me always about not having a boyfriend at this age. They are good people though, but when their teasing mode is ON I swear I just wanna disappear and go to another planet. And today's event gave them the license to tease and mock me more.. Really! it SUCKS! They were eying me the whole day laughing at my actions and the curses that escaped my mouth every time I see the couples doing some lovey dobby things like kissing and exchanging sweet messages for each other. OH COMMON! GET A LIFE!

I remembered a conversation with my workmate Erika a hopeless romantic girl they say.

"I really don't understand these people!" I murmured inside the kitchen thinking I'm alone until I heard some giggles. My body automatically turned to the source of that sound.

" Misaki.. I know you hate all these because of what you've seen and been through as a child. But you can't go on avoiding and hating love forever. Someday you will eventually find someone to care for or the other way around." She smiled at me kindly. I blushed and looked away as I forced a laugh. I even stammered when I talked.

"Please spare me Erika. I don't think I will ever be able to change what I believe about love." I confidently stated. She just shrugged and turned to walk away while saying "you'll never know Misa.. love moves in many mysterious ways."

* * *

Finally! I've reached the 3rd floor and I was standing in front of my door. I muttered the words "Mysterious huh?" I opened my door only to be greeted by the handsome face of my mannequin friend. I smiled at it "Hey there! How's your day? Well if you'll ask me, which I know you wouldn't; my day's not fine at all!" I settled my things down and i took a bath quickly and change into my pajamas. I sat on the floor across the mannequin. Once again I was staring at its emerald eyes "you know you have very nice eyes" Here I go again with my weird hobbit!

I stayed on my position since I have nothing else to do and actually I'm too tired to move. I kept on staring at it and wondered what my brother is going to do with it when he returns. One of his crazy tricks again maybe. Poor thing.

Few minutes passed and I'm still looking at its emerald eyes. So what?! It's my only way of entertaining mysels! Got a problem with that? I sound guilty I know..

As my mind wondered over weird things I felt my eyes slowly closing. Sleep is calling me. Suddenly the lights went off! Everything's peach black! My eyes widened as I panicked! One of my biggest fears is darkness! I stood up quickly and walked near the mannequin's location. I remembered my flashlight was on its side but it's so hard to find it! So I slowly walked with my arms stretch forward fearing I might hit the wall or something. Thanks to my clumsiness I was right! I slipped and slammed onto something hard and next thing I knew my back hit the floor and that same hard thing fell on top of me. I tried to push it away but it was too heavy. I growled in frustration and suddenly felt pain on my foot!

The light went on again and my eyes automatically closed for the sudden brightness. After a few seconds I slowly opened it only to meet with the mannequins emerald ones. It was lying on top of me. My heart raced and I felt my cheeks heated up for our closeness. Hooray to my adrenaline rush! In just a blink of an eye I was able to push the mannequin to my side.

I stood up and relax myself as I breathed deeply to calm my heartbeat. I grabbed my flashlight and sat on the floor fearing the lights might turn off again. I thought of what just happened and I felt so stupid.. Really! I felt ashamed of myself!

I looked at the mannequin and it's laying face flat on the floor. I stood up to make it stand but my foot ached! I sat again and massage my pained foot but my eyes scanned the condition of the mannequin. My eyes grew wide again when I saw its hand separated from its arm.

"I'm a dead duck! Kanou's going to kill me!" I bent down to reach for the hand and to my relief it wasn't broken, the joints just got separated. "Oh gosh thank you!" as I lifted its hand when a small golden card fell from its hole. I took the card and placed it under my flashlight on the floor near me. I reconnected its hand to its arm and finished in no time. Then the light turned off again, I was still a little scared but I had my flashlight with me so I manage to relax myself a little as i leaned on the wall.

I took the card from the floor and focused my flashlight on it. It was glossy and I noticed some words written on it with black ink. I took the card near my face and narrowed my eyes to read it.

"_White and dark magic collide. Let your powers unite. Create a life force and bring this Mannequin to life."_

"hmm?" Then I read it again out loud and just when i finished reading it for the second time; the wind blew hard! I looked out my window and saw lightning's then followed by scary sound of thunders! The light started to flicker! I looked at the mannequin again but my eyes started to get blurry I felt so sleepy in an instant, then everything went black..

.

.

.

My alarm clock rang and my eyes opened wide! My head turned sideways instantly to the clocks direction. I reached to turn it off but my back stiffened, i looked at myself and realized that i slept in a seating position. I slowly touched my back when I felt another presence inside the room. My heart raced again as I slowly looked at my front. My eyes stopped at something; I felt my world froze! I inhaled so deep and even forgot to let the air out.

The mannequin was sitting in front of me. My eyes met with his Emerald ones. My body shivered! Then he grinned at me!

"What the hell! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading and reviewing friends :)

Please R&R.

CHAPTER 3

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ok! I know I screamed like there's no tomorrow! Seriously who wouldn't?! When the last time you checked on something and you are 100% sure it's just a lifeless made of plastic guy looking kinda thing! And now?! It's sitting in front of me; and grinning?! For heaven's sake it's GRINNING! Although I have to admit … Yeah! Yeah! He have a gorgeous face and all.. wait?!WHAT! Scratch that! It's so not me! Now; back to my shameful reaction…

My eyes grew as wide as it could get, more like coming out actually. I pressed my back against the wall hoping it would open up and throw me outside my room since I couldn't run away because he's in-between me and the door. I took a deep breath again and shook my head harshly hoping the screws of my brain tightens and this sight in front of me will disappear! But sad truth?! NOPE! Nothing's changed he's still there grinning at me!

Once again I took a deep breath (Breathing is essential as we all know)"ok this is just a dream Misaki! Yeah right; this is just a dream!" What? I'm desperate and there's no one else to comfort me so I comforted myself! I shut my eyes tight and slap my face with my hands as I spoke " a dream.. Just a dream.." For a long time I prayed again. I slowly opened my eyes hoping for the same thing but..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" At that moment I thought that "ME being INSANE" is confirmed!

My eyes met with his; I don't know; but I thought I saw confusion and concern in it and what's weird about his stare was, it made me feel somewhat safe. That emerald eyes that I used to stare for hours.. Yeah; HOURS. Now it's more alive and embedded with emotion. His concern look made me feel helpless but at the same time safe.

I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to ask "H-how.." when my eyes saw his hand slowly moving up to touch me; so I panicked again and I am back to step 1!( taking a deep breath, not releasing it out, then scream your lungs out) carry on. But thankfully before I released my second scream that could wake the entire ASIA, there was a loud knock on my door. Both of us stooped at what we're about do and looked at the door. I heard my neighbors shouting clearly..

"Misaki are you alright? We heard you scream, what's going on in there?!"

Whoooh! A help! Exactly what I need! I looked at the manniq.. no! I looked at him and he was still looking at the door. I slowly stood up and was about to run to the door but his head turned to my direction and look at me again. Quickly I panicked and pressed myself against the wall again but finally I got the courage to speak!

"STAY THERE!" pointing a finger on his face! "Don't move or I'll.. i..!"(I was slowly walking sideways. Kinda like a thief) my neighbor shouted again.." Misaki? Are you ok? Please answer or we'll gonna have to break down your door!"

"BREAK DOWN MY DOOR? WHAT THE HELL! IT'S GONNA COST ME A LOT!"(OK! how can i still think of budgeting at a time like this!) my eyes never leaving the guy who's looking at me with a big question mark on his face! Suddenly a thought crossed my mind; "what if they will really break down my door? the'll see me with this guy here, ignoring their call?! Hell knows what they 're going to think!" So I immediately tried my best to answer..But my answer wasn't the best answer at all,it was the worst answer i ever gave someone ever!

"Ahh.. ahm.. I'm ok.. I'm sorry I disturbed you with my scream.. i… ahm.. I just got a little scared when I ahm.. I saw a little mouse.. here.. in-inside.. he he.." Oh I sounded so pathetic! Then I heard a reply "Oh that's funny Misaki; but thank goodness you're ok."

I was facing the door now so I can clearly here what their saying outside. I imagined them laughing and mocking me. "ok then know that you're ok, will go Misaki." I heard them say. I forced myself to answer "Ah..Yeah! Thanks anyways" "No problem dear." And it went quiet outside; I rolled my eyes and muttered "GREAT! Now the Demon girl is afraid of a little mouse! Thank you very much! Tsk!"

As i stood there I remembered my real problem. The guy behind my back! I sighed in frustration as I slowly turned my body around to face him and to my surprise my face almost collided with his chest! My eyes grew wide ( just a little this time) staring at his chest moving up to his nice neck ,then up to his cute chin, then to his amazingly perfect lips, up to his oh so cute nose, then to his mesmerizing emerald eyes "Gosh! Is he an angel or something?" I thought as I gulp! " his eyes..it's so beautiful and it's staring at me… Wait ?WHAT?! first i'm INSANE now I'm becoming a PERV?!" I thought as i blushed to the tips of my hair! I took a step back quickly but my back hit the door and the doorknob painfully hit my waist. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes because of the pain. I reached for my back but my hand hit the doorknob. My eyes opened up only to meet with his emerald eyes again (he bend down a little so we are eye level) His expression was full concern. The redness of my face resumed and what came next was a little unexpected.

He cupped my left cheek with his right hand and asked me "Are you ok?".

I wanted to scream again but there's something stopping me inside. My heart raced but I had difficulty in breathing. I was scared I know; but there's this warm feeling inside my chest.. I don't understand am I happy?" I looked away and turned the doorknob behind me. There was a clicking sound causing me to halt. After a few seconds of gathering all my courage to talk to this guy thing, I succeeded.

"Ah.. Yeah I'm ok.. ahm I think I just need some fresh air. You know? Ha ha.. to ahm clear my mind a little. Yeah! Just a little!" I slowly slid myself through his side while opening the door; his hand fell on his side while staring at me. I opened the door just enough for me to get through then I finally went out. I closed the door behind me, and stood there for a moment and spoke to myself.

"What just happened?! I need to clear my mind and do something fast! But what?!" I started walking heading to a nearby mini park totally forgetting that I am only wearing my precious pair of PAJAMA!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys.. :)

Jojo: Secret.. :P peace ;)

CHAPTER 4

It's 10am and the sun was already shining brightly; anyone could say that it was a very warm day, everything was dry and the road was so dusty. Now that I thought of it; the rain poured heavy last night so the place should be wet and muddy. Tsk! But who cares anyways.

I reached my destination which is the park confused and a little annoyed because of the weird stares I got from my neighbors and from everyone actually and if I'm not mistaken some even got scared of me. What made me say that? Well, when one is walking peacefully or confused maybe then the people you encounter suddenly transfers to another path trying to avoid you then stare at you with dread from head to foot. So yeah! I guessed so! But I didn't mind them; I have bigger problems as in super big like the guy I left at my house!

I sat on the bench staring blankly at everything but i felt my mind exploding with so many questions about what actually happened! "How come?! How did it happen? HOW! HOW! HOW! Argh!" After an hour of thinking I haven't been able to find a single answer. It was really frustrating! My head started to ached; I reached for my temple and massage it both gently while closing my eyes!

"What just happened?! It's not humanly possible for that thing to come alive; but how?! Oh god please help me!" I was desperate! My hand fell limply on my legs while my other hand slid down my cheek. I don't know why but his touch instantly crossed my mind; I totally remembered how it felt. His hand was soft like real human skin but there's something different about it. I touched the exact spot on my cheek where he touched me "what's missing?" I pressed my palm on my cheek figuring out the difference I've been looking for. A few moments later I felt the warmness of my palm against my cheek "WARMNESS?!That's it!" I figured that even though he had a human skin but his touch was somewhat cold, lifeless still like a plastic.

I dug deeper to my thoughts; "there must be something or someone behind it all! I mean for a thousand times IT"S NOT POSIBLE! But what?! and who?!" It can't be possible that one moment his mannequin then magically turned into…wait?! MAGICALLY? MAGIC! That's it! Nothing can explain it better but MAGIC!"

I tried my best to recall every details of last night's event;" the lights turning off, my clumsiness, the mannequin's hand, and the… THE GOLDEN CARD! I'm sure there's something written on that card that I read.. something about ahmmm.. White and dark magic collide thing! RIGHT! That started it all! Now where did I put it? God I can,t remember! At home! I need to get there fast! It might be the key to all these madness!"

That's the end of my nonsense meditation at the park. I immediately stood up and started running, getting home was all I wanted at that moment!

On my way home though I then again wondered why people are looking at me in a very weird way, I slowed down a little and glared at them (which is one of my secret weapon to scare unwanted people away! And I'm proud to say it's power never fades! HAHAHAHA (evil laugh!) people usually looks away, get out of my away, or run away for their own lives sake! After I started running as fast as I could again; I concluded;minding them would be a total waste of my precious time.

I happen to pass by a bake house which was made of glass (I was a little hungry though since I haven't eaten anything since morning) so I turned my head a little to the side to look inside. Instead of breads and pastries, I thought I saw a crazy woman running beside me. I took a full stop and looked around me until. "Wait a minute!" Realization came crazing on my brain! I took a step back and faced the giant glass wall "is that my… reflection?" HOLLY COW! Not only that I'm insane now I even looked like a total PSYCHO! The crazy woman was none other than ME! BOW!

My hair was a total mess! I haven't washed my face yet, brushed my teeth, and most of all I was only wearing my pajamas! And to complete my new fashion look?! I was wearing my bunny slippers! (ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR ME PEOPLE!) Thank you very much! Now I don't wonder why people looked at me that way. I looked like I've been dragged to hell! But then again no one can blame me. Now is not the time to be neat and tidy! But to be honest that day was one of my most embarrassing days!

Ok on with the story; but first let me fast forward it a little and skip some shameful moments! ;p

Now! Let's begin with Me standing outside my door catching my breath and preparing myself to face him again. I just figured that there's no escape to this; I will have to face him sooner or later anyways.. So bring it on!

I took a deep breath ( again) and promised not to freak out again. I counted 1, 2, 3. Here goes. I slowly turned the doorknob and pushed open the door expecting to the worst scenario I could come up with inside my house but thankfully I was wrong! Everything was the same and at their places; well.. Except for him.

I was a little surprise to see him standing at the window looking outside and curious like a child. He didn't even notice me coming so I closed the door behind me to get his attention. He turned around to look at me and smiled. I smiled at him awkwardly in reply but noticed something, his smile was somewhat sad? Afraid? I don't know. HEY! I don't read minds! I'm not even sure at this moment if he even has one!

But I'm sure his eyes are telling me something. I tried to understand him resulting of ME spacing out a little. I didn't notice him coming my way and took me by surprise!. Suddenly I was enveloped by his hug! I wanted to push him away but I couldn't! My brain went blank! I slowly lose my senses and not to mention I blushed again until I heard his voice.

"Please don't leave me alone" My eyes grew wide and memories of my sad childhood flashed back! I clearly saw an image of me alone and scared. So despite wanting to kill him for stealing my first hug ever! I said "OK."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys.. i hope you Read and Smile! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Are you wondering what happened during that "hugging moment"? As much as wanted to keep it to myself; I can't! I don't wanna be selfish! So here goes.

It was the first time I ever felt that kind of feeling; the warmness inside my heart was so comforting. It is nice in a weird way although I can't feel warmness in his skin, it was a bit cold and one more thing I can't hear his heartbeat.

I felt my intestines twisting and I lost my strength. Just in time he loosened his hold on me I fell on my knees his eyes never leaving me and it didn't take too long before he sat in front of me. I slap my forehead with my palm "what is happening to me?" I said while looking at his emerald eyes. I didn't expect to get an answer because it was a question for myself. But he shrugged a little and said "thank you" and smiled. My eyes grew wide and I blushed again. What is it with this guy making me blush like this with just his smile! Anyways I could tell he was happy and I won't lie; somewhere in my heart I felt happy too.

We stayed like that for a moment staring at each other. Well! More like him gazing at me and me? Oh I'm just stealing some glances at him. Ok! Ok! I can't look at him the same way! I might melt! There I said it! Happy?!

The atmosphere was getting a little awkward but in a nice way of course! But I couldn't take it any longer so I broke the ice!

"Aahm hey; do you have any idea on how you ahm came to life?" Great! That was a stupid question to ask for our first official conversation! But who knows? Maybe he knows the answer but nope! He doesn't know either. My question made him think for a moment then he shook his head lightly. I sighed and as I think of another question to ask him. "What's your name?" I asked excitedly. He kept silent and narrowed his eyes on me I'm guessing he didn't understand me. "What? You don't have a name? Or.. You don't understand the word NAME?" I ask again.

"Name is what somebody or something is called: a word, a term, a phrase by which somebody or something is known and distinguished from other people or thing. But I don't have one." He answered me. "HOW ON EARTH?! Am I talking to a dictionary here?" I swear my jaw dropped down the floor! "Interesting! So what do I call you then?" as I rested my cheek on my fist.

"I don't know.. How about you give me a name? "He suggested. "Hmmm; ok.. Let me see.." I tried to come up with some name that suits his gorgeous face most, my eyes wondered around the things inside my house as if I can find a perfect name in it; but our little moment ended when my eyes landed on the clock.

5:35pm I stiffened as I remembered "MY JOB! I'm awfully late! How can I forget! Satsuki! Oh my god Satsuki's gonna fire me!"My ship should be 1 to 7pm that day so I immediately stood up and ran around the house to prepare. I quickly took a bath and put on my red body fit blouse and paired it black tight jeans then I fixed my hair and tadaaaaah! I'm ready to go!

I headed to the door completely forgetting about him but to my surprise he blocked my way.

"What?.. Hey.. if it's about giving you a name.. I promise I will come up with something, but for now let me go to my work. I need to explain everything to my boss. So please." I was half begging and half annoyed.

"You promised not to leave me" he simply stated but his eyes were somewhat begging and sad and it kinda looked like a puppy sad eyes? I was taken aback! Well whatever! it's just so irresistible; GOSH! I can't say NO to those eyes! What's wrong with me?!

"Do you really wanna come with me?" I was hoping he'll say no; but nope! He excitedly nodded grinning at me. I sighed and look at him from head to foot "perfect" I thought, but i pretended to be a little strict. "Fine; fix your hair a little then let's go." I tried to say it in a flat tone. Then we went out of the house and started our journey to made latte.

I could have gotten there faster if I'm alone, but watching him enjoying the sights of the city and the people like a kid and his emerald eyes were glowing in gladness; somehow made me feel happy. I changed my mind! Who's in a hurry anyway!

6:30pm inside the train: the train was full and crowded so we just stood near the door. He was standing in front of me; he was fondly observing the surrounding while I was looking at him without him knowing. It was a 20 minutes ride and my mind started to go to another universe! Well actually I was thinking of him, about how I feel so at ease around him and how he can easily make me feel happy in a weird way.

The train stopped and I didn't notice; I almost slammed on the metal post but he held me in his arms so his arm slammed on it instead! "Are you ok?" I asked worriedly, I immediately checked his arm and thankfully it was ok. But if it happened to a regular guy; I swear he'll be injured by now! We got off the train and nearing maid latte.

" Finally!( I checked my watch) 7:15." We stood across the road to maid latte. I didn't want anyone to see me with a guy so we waited and watched them all leave from a far. By this time I know Satsuki is the only one left inside. "Wait here ok?" I instructed him, he just stared at me so I took it as a yes. I left him as I headed to the dark alley at the back door of maid latte.

Just when I was about to open the door Satsuki went out. Her eyes grew wide! "Misaki? Misaki! Oh gosh where have you been? Are you sick? " Judging the way she looked at me, she was really worried about me.

"Satsuki.. I'm very sorry.. I didn't wanna leave work today.. it's just that.. that.. so many things happened at home and I totally forgot .. I'm truly sorry..please Satsuki don't fire me." I was really begging her at that time I almost cried but then I heard her giggle which made me confused.

"Oh nonsense Misaki! Why would I even fire you?.. You are an asset to maid latte and besides you haven't even been absent at work for a long time. You deserve a rest Misa."She hugged me and rubbed my back. Satsuki is really like a sister to me.

"Really? Thank you very much Satsuki.." I thanked her with all my heart. Then he turned into her excited mode!

" By the way Misa next month's theme would be the anime entitled "Maid Sama" and I want you to master the lead role Miya Ayame. ! Her character is really perfect for you! oh I'm so excited!"

"Ahm Satsuki.. I haven't seen that anime.. do you have any way…"I admitted honestly.  
"Oh right! Wait a minute I'm going to get something." She went inside maid latte and went back in no time. She handed me a bag full of something. "What is this Satsuki?" She cheekily smiled at me

" It's the complete series of maid sama from episode 1 to 27 in dvd and my portable dvd player for you to borrow." She said in happiness.

"Oh Satsuki thank you verymuch! But how about you? i was worried and shy.

HAHAHA don't worryMisa i already watched that anime a thousand times! I even memorized it already! The lead guy their Takeshi Isuo is so cool! You really need to watch it.. you'll fall inlove with him you'll see." I just smiled at her since i don't have anything to say about love.

" You can go now Misaki." "Ok Satsuki thank you very much." We bid goodbye and she went inside while i went to him but to my surprise he was already at my back! Oh god!thankfully Satsuki didn't see him.

"h-hey why are you…" i was still in shock but then i saw him grinning at me again.

"Your name is Misa.. What a beautiful name." he simply stated with a smile. I blushed and was a little dumfounded the way he mentioned my name was very different.

"ye-yeah!( i stammered as i looked away blushing madly) well; actually it's Misaki" He didn't say anything so i slowly looked at him. There he goes again with his heartwarming smile and then again i blushed as he spoke..

"Suits you very well Misaki".

From that moment on i knew my name will never sound the same again.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reading and reviewing.. Read and smile :)

CHAPTER 6

Once upon a time; neeeh! Scratch that! Ok! I really don't know where to begin now. Hey! How about i tell you the ending of our first day? (Silence) Ok I'll take that as a YES! So here goes.

On our way home that night i started feeling so weak; well remembering the day's events, i haven't eaten anything and after all those panicking, adrenaline rush and freaking out i did… Who wouldn't? My energy is 0 as in ZERO! Thankfully we already reached the old building where i live.

I felt my knees shaking and it's giving up on supporting my body weight, my eyes started to get blurry. Just when i felt my body falling on the ground, a hand held my shoulder and another hand under my knees then i felt my body being lifted he carried me bridal style. I tried to open my eyes wide to look at him but the only thing i saw was his blurry emerald eyes then everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes only to realize someone was hugging me and to my surprise i was hugging him too. I look up to see his face but it was all blurry (again) the only thing i can see clearly was his tears. What i saw made me really sad and i started crying myself. I look around us and noticed that we were in a dark room; i can't see anything except him. I turn to look at him again and felt his hug grew tighter then i heard him say the words _"i'm here; i love you"_. My heart raced in happiness like I've been longing to hear those words for so long and just when I'm about to say something; the door swung open. The sudden brightness hurt my eyes causing it to automatically close tight! The moment i opened it; i saw two men taking him away by force! I saw him struggle but they seem to strong and he was helpless! I tried to run with all my strength towards them to help him, but one of the guys who took him simply pushed me back to where i stood then the door closes.

I was left alone in that dark room; i sat on a corner, my breathing was uneven and more tears were running down my face. The feeling of fear, hurt, and worry was taking over me! I realized crying won't change anything. I took a deep breath and gather all my strength; i stood up and hit the door repeatedly with my body… But nothing happened!

Every inch of my body ached; my skin was full of scratches and bruises. I lost hope as i slowly slid down to the floor. I cried more and more; then i heard him scream in agony! I panicked and i immediately stand up with my remaining strength. I slammed the door repeatedly with my hand and i was shouting in desperation "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?! STOP! Please i beg you stop.. don't hurt him.. please.." Minutes passed and i heard him scream in pain again but this time his voice sounded so weak; My eyes grew wide i had never been so afraid like this in my life.

Then i noticed the sudden silence; the fear in my heart doubled! I pressed my ear against the door, tears from my eyes started falling again. I didn't hear him anymore instead i heard the other guys laughing and one of them said "job well done."

The worst thing that could happen to him crossed my mind; i was having a hard time breathing my breath's getting deeper and deeper as i take in air. My body was shaking and I'm losing my mind! I absentmindedly started chanting the word "No! No! No! No!" ( my voice's getting louder and louder until i screamed the word…

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

.

.

My eyes opened wide! My body was shaking! My heart was beating so loud and fast that i can hear it clearly! I was panting so hard! "a dream.. a dream." i kept on saying i felt something warm falling from my eyes down to my face; i attempted to wipe it off with my hand but i couldn't move! That's when i realized that I'm in his tight embrace again. Then i started to feel safe and unafraid as i take in his scent, it was so relaxing then i thought "how weird; his embrace was such a familiar feeling." I was drowning more and more every second i stayed inside his arms then i heard him whisper to my ear.

"Shhhhh.. it's ok Misaki.. don't be afraid.. I'm here.. you're not alone.." while rubbing my back to comfort me. For the first time i didn't feel so alone; and a feeling of wanting someone to stay by my side forever is growing inside my heart.

I chuckled in my craziness of mind causing him to get confused a little. He pushed me slightly forward so he can see my face. His mesmerizing emerald eyes stared at me with confusion and concern. I smiled at him wholeheartedly as i cupped his left cheek with my right hand. I saw his eyes grew wide a little. Yes! Just a little before i spoke.. "Thank you _Takumi"._

I felt his body froze; after a few seconds he smiled at me wholeheartedly too. Suddenly I felt him pulling me back in his arms. This time i wanted to be in his embrace forever, and then i noticed; there's something different in his embrace... I tried to figure it out but then he spoke "Thank you Misaki, i really love the name Takumi". I blushed at the way he said those words and just then i realized; i can feel…

The _warmness_ of his skin against mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys.. I hope you read and smile.

Scarlet fire: He's become a total human physically ever since Misaki brought him to life. :)

CHAPTER 7

Takumi.. Takumi? Takumi! Ever wonder who's saying that over and over again? Sigh! It's none other than Takumi. He's been doing that the entire morning and not to mention he's grinning like an idiot! But a really cute idiot though! He's distracting my state of mind! I really should be irritated by now but no! I just simply couldn't. If only I am my regular self; i could've given him a glare that would make him shut up! But every time i dare to look at him; i end up smiling at him, blushing then looking away! GOD! What's wrong with me?

Looking at him is awkward, talking to him is awkward and doing anything in front him is awkward! So how AWKWARD can i get?! But come to think of it, this is my entire fault! This is the product of my bold actions earlier! You know.. the cupping the face thing and all blah blah! Well for others it may be nothing bold; but for me? A certified MAN HATER who NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND since birth? It is!

Anyways i chose to stay at the corner after eating some instant noodles (3 bowls actually!) stealing glances at him. To be honest i'm never gonna get bored on just by looking at him with his child like attitude; acting this way just because of having a name! I could say; i can stay like this forever!

While his on my mind, my eyes wondered off again since i can't bear to look at him I really think it's becoming a habit of mine whenever i am thinking and imagining things hmmm! DAH! So my eyes landed on the bag that Satsuki gave me then i remembered!

Cosplay at maid latte which is my job!

This month's theme: anime Maid Sama.

My character: Miya Ayame the lead girl.

I took the bag and carefully placed it on the floor as i took out the dvd and the dvd player. I immediately started watching the episode 1 to study my character when i noticed Takumi sat beside me. Few minutes passed and he let out a brain damaging question "how did they get in there?" he was looking at me innocently. I swear i wanted to laugh my brain out! But i didn't; considering he's not human.. well, before maybe and a lot of things might just be strange to him. So i stifled my laugh and tried my best to explain and define the word animation to him and thankfully he understood me. I almost had nosebleed there!

So far I'm really enjoying the anime and the character i am going to play. I can see a lot of myself in her so my mind started to plan my act. I am confident that portraying her wouldn't be hard at all.

"Is it really painful to be rejected by someone?" he suddenly asked. He's question left me speechless for a moment. I'm guessing he's referring it to the girl who was running and crying after she had been rejected in the anime. "Well, ahm maybe.. I mean it's more like wanting to give your everything to someone but that someone simply…ignored it. I guess! I'm not sure." HELL! Where did that come from?! It's scary i think i am really turning into someone. "Oh" was his only answer and looking back at the dvd player again.

" So humans need to rest?" Another question he asked without even looking at me. "Of course! Wait?! So you mean.. You know that you're not human?!" I really wanted to now, hoping to find some meaningful answer; but? He just shrugged; sigh! Then he spoke " I tried to sleep too but i don't know how." He simply said.

"How weird can he be?" i thought then i focused my attention back to the anime we were watching.

"Misaki is so cute when she's sleeping!" he said grinning at me again. "Yo-you're watching me sleeping?" I asked in horror as my mind started to imagine the craziest things he could have done to me! I absentmindedly crossed my arms as if protecting my body. He narrowed his yes on me "What's wrong Misaki?" "oh-oh nothing! Nothing! I was blushing again "ahm Takumi did you do anything.. ahm funny while i was ahm asleep?" See how assuming i am EMBARASSING! "Huh? Like what Misaki?" now he's really getting curious and i panicked! "NOTHING! NOTHING! Nevermind hehehe! Let's continue watching shall we?."

He kept quiet so i thought he's finally over that topic but he asked me another crazy question "Should i do something when Misaki's sleeping?" "HELL NO!"i yelled at him causing his eyes to grow wide! I could tell he was taken aback! I quickly covered my mouth before i could say another word and look away! I seriously need to learn how to control my temper! Especially at him; his innocent like a child, far different from all the boys i hated!

I was about to say sorry when suddenly he held my shoulder with his strong arms' he was looking at with those pleading emerald eyes.. As i looked at him too i completely forgot the words that i was about to say.

"Did i do something wrong Misaki? Please don't get mad at me." Then he pulled me into a hug. I was dumfounded at that moment, my face was on his neck. When i felt his hand caressing my back i snapped out of my trance! My arms automatically hugged him back as if it has a mind of its own. I rested my cheek on his shoulder facing the window as i spoke "I don't think that i could ever get mad at you Takumi." I felt his hug grew tighter as he whispered to my ear "That's a relief; thank you Misaki."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading and reviewing guyz..

Forgive me for the cheesiness in this chapter.. :) Read and... i don't know, you can tell me what you're thinking by reviewing. By the way please tell me if you want this chapter to be the ending or should i go for more chapters.. Thank you :)

CHAPTER 8

After 485 years of explaining that i needed to go to work and how important my job is; Takumi finally understood. To be honest i don't wanna leave him alone too since i promised him so and i'm a bit worried about him being alone. Thankfully he had something to do while i am away; watching the anime from morning to night and he never gets tired of it. Well for that month my ship was 2pm to closing time of maid latte which is 7pm.

My once dull and empty life slowly started to change; all thanks to Takumi who spiced up my life. His innocence and weirdness never failed to surprise me and it's driving me crazy in a good way. Well enough with the drama!

Ever since we started our Maid Sama at Maid latte month: my days had become much busier than usual; my mornings were spent watching maid sama with him while in the afternoon i go to work and leave him alone still watching the anime. I could tell he's really enjoying it and so am i.

As days gone by Maid sama had become a hit in maid latte attracting more and more customers which made Satsuki begging us to extend 2 hours more before closing just for a month since there are still a lot of people coming during our closing time. I and my workmates were in a tight budget so we definitely agreed since it meant earning extra money.

I usually go home alone and exhausted; Satsuki and the others were worried about me but i assured them for a thousand times that i am fine and there's nothing to worry about.

One night i went home very late than usual, 10:30 pm since i volunteered to help Satsuki close the shop. When i got off the train; i decided to take a short cut again passing through a dark alley near my home since doing so would make my trip home 15minutes shorter. The only thing that lit that place is the moon and stars but that night was different; there was no moon and stars to light my way and worst it started to rain.

The cold wind blew sending chills to my spine and since i don't have any jacket or umbrella with me, my body's shivering and my dress was damp. It's a bit creepy so i walked in a fast pace. I was really wishing to get out of that dark alley immediately so i started running. As i was nearing the end of it when i noticed a figure ahead of me; at first it was blurry due to the rain but as i take one step after another the figure was getting clearer and clearer. It was a tall man walking unsteadily towards my direction. I kept on walking and my heart started to beat fast as if sensing an approaching danger.

I silently prayed and tell myself several times "It will be ok". When we're just a few steps away from each other, i smelled alcohol! I cursed inwardly! "Hell! This guy's drunk!" I ran faster hoping he wouldn't mind me at all but i was wrong! Suddenly he blocked my way "Not so fast babe!" He said in between hiccup. I ignored him but he grips my wrist and slammed my back against the wall; the pain was excruciating that almost lost consciousness but i fought it by shaking my head harshly as i growled in pain. Usually i can fight with guys like him but now the fatigue and pain didn't allow me to do so.

He grabbed my other wrist and held it together with one hand above my head and pinned me to the wall! I screamed in frustration and for help but the sound of the pouring rain betrayed my voice! He lowered himself so we're eye level as he spoke. "Now be a good girl babe or you'll get hurt!" as he neared his disgusting face to mine that i can already smell his stinky breath! His free hand touched my hips and slowly sliding it up. I never felt so scared and disgusted all my life.

As he was getting much closer to kiss me; i quickly turned my head to the side and my eyes were shut tight! He laughed like an evil, making fun of me "Oh you're much cuter when you are scared babe" then he laughed again but this time his laughter was cut short and i felt him letting go of my risks. I immediately opened my eyes to look at him and to my surprise; the man flew to my side! My eyes grew wide upon looking at the man half lying on the ground holding his face cursing in pain and glaring at my other side.

I followed the direction of the man's glare and i was so surprised to see Takumi standing there with a fist and his eyes were blazing in anger! I have never seen that side of him before. "How dare you touch my Misaki?!" His voice was full of venom and his glare was sending daggers to the man; judging by his looks he can murder him right then and there! The man was frightened; even i got scared a little of the aura he had that time. "I-i'm sorry.. I'm just drunk and i didn't mean to har.."The man tried to explain. I finally got my strength back and yelled at the man "Just shut up and leave you pervert!" as i made my way to Takumi and he welcomed me with his open arms then wrapping me inside.

Are you ok Misaki?" His voice was gentler now that his anger had subsided and his blazing glares are now replaced with a genuine and concern stare. I gave him a weak smile and nodded my head lightly. He smiled at me warmly which caused me to blushed and look away. We parted from the hug and walked side by side suddenly i felt his arms around my back as he held my shoulder pulling me much closer to him.

His touch made me looked at him but the side of my eyes caught sight of that drunkard half running towards Takumi holding a knife. My eyes grew wide and i pushed Takumi to the side but i was too late! The man stab Takumi's side! Takumi just stood still touching his side while the man started to laugh again! I lost all my strength and fell on my knees! Tears filled my eyes and soon started falling nonstop. I felt my heart dying; the thought of losing the only man i'm starting to entrust my life with, the man who made me happy and the man who made me savor the different kinds of feelings in being… being in love was devastating!

The man's laughter grew louder and louder as he made his way to me again "what will you do now babe? Your hero can't save you now" His voice was full of malice but i didn't care and i didn't move a muscle. I couldn't even dare to look at him since my eyes are never leaving Takumi's back. He stretched his arm to touch me again but Takumi slowly turned to his direction and gave him a hard kick on his abdomen! Leaving the man lying on the ground unconscious!

He immediately came to me and checked if i'm ok, touching my face; i nodded once again. I am still wide eyed when he approached me, my eyes never leaving the knife buried in his side. After looking at me, his eyes followed the direction of mine. I swore i almost fainted when he pulled the knife out and threw it away! I realized that he didn't wince in pain or show any evidence of being hurt! My eyes narrowed as my eyes travelled from his suppose wound to his eyes and back to his should be wound again. I was in the middle of processing everything that's happening in my brain when i absentmindedly reached to touch his side. My finger runs through the torn part of his shirt and that's when i realized that there was no blood at all! I stared at him as i spoke "You're supposed to be bleeding!" It sounded more like a question rather than a statement. I looked at him with much confusion and so was he. I averted my gaze upon him meditating on things like "he is not human… then way do i feel this way for him?! How did i…fell for him?!" Then i suddenly felt him enveloping me with his warm embrace. "i don't' know too Misaki.." he said in a whisper as he held me tighter. " But all i know is i need to protect you and take care of you as much as possible. Whatever the reason behind my existence; all i know is you are my life now." his voice sounded so honest and sincere.

What he said made me forget all the things i was currently thinking of and i felt ashamed of myself. I couldn't dare to look at him and say anything to him after all he said. I nuzzled my face against his chest then later on i rested my ever blushing cheek on it, contented and feeling safe, while listening to the rhythm of the rain since i can't hear his heartbeat.

At that moment i let go of all my worries and made a promise to myself that I will love him whether he is human or no human forever. I could not ask for more than the happiness he is giving me.

My eyes were closed when i felt his hand under my chin, pushing my face gently upward to face him. His move caused me to open my eyes only to meet with his emerald ones gazing at me lovingly. His emerald eyes are glowing with much emotion and i can say the same to mine.

"Misaki?"

"hmm?"

"I wanna know how it feels to kiss you"

I was about to say something back but his warm lips landed into mine; and it didn't take too long before i instinctively kissed him back.

Little did we know that; that little moment of ours changes something inside of us both. And just like that my first kiss was taken by the man i love under the pouring rain.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi :)

Last time i promised myself that if i get at least 3 reviews telling me to go on with this story then i would, but I'm so happy to receive more than what i asked for .

Thank you very much :)

* * *

CHAPTER 9

The rain poured heavier that night; i should really be freezing in the coldness of the wind blowing and my wet clothes didn't help either, but the strange feeling of happiness in my heart kept me warm inside.

I used to hate the rain because there's something about it that is making me feel sad and alone, but that night as we walked our way home he held my hand interlacing our fingers; making me feel wanted and protected.

Although it was such a short walk the memories of that night was enough to last me a lifetime. The rain served as a witness to the changes inside my heart; the night Misaki Ayuzawa admitted that she was falling in love.

.

.

Finally we got home and our hands parted because Takumi wanted to open the door for me. I immediately went inside and gave him a towel "dry yourself with this" i said then i quickly went to the bathroom to take a bath and change into my pajamas.

When i walked out of the bathroom i saw Takumi standing at the corner with the towel hanging on his shoulder. His face, neck and arms were dried but his hair, shirt, shorts and legs were still soaking wet. I couldn't help but smile and adore his cuteness looking like that. He noticed me when he turned his head to the side and caught me staring at him. He smiled at me and announced happily "Misaki i'm dry."

I bit my lower lip to stifle my laugh and averted my gaze on the floor. "No you're not; now stay there for a while" i quickly turned away and chuckled. I took the box that Kanou left; it's filled with things that he doesn't use anymore. I remembered some t-shirts and shorts there and it didn't take too long before i found it; it's a little worn out but it's definitely better than nothing. "Found it!" i said as i took a red t-shirt and a black knee length shorts.

I stood in front of him "Takumi please sit down" i ordered, i could tell he is wondering why but he obeyed me anyways. I kneeled in front of him putting the clothes at my side and pulled the towel from his shoulder then i laid it on his head and rubbed it against his head which messed up his blonde locks. He was staring at me the whole time; observing what I am doing. I felt so uneasy at his stare and my cheeks are heating up again so i avoided any eye contact with him. "There! I'm done" i said as i smiled cheekily. He raised a hand to touch his hair but his eyes were never leaving my face. "It's dry… Thank you Misaki."

"Now take your wet clothes off and put this on" handling him Kanou's clothes." He quickly took his shirt off which shocked me to hell and made me blush madly! "Wha-what on earth are you doing?!" i stammered in panic as i quickly covered my eyes with my hand. "Huh? Misa didn't you tell me to.." i cut his words as i spoke "i know! I know what i said. Just do the changing of clothes inside the bathroom ok?" i couldn't even bear to look at him now that his shirtless; gosh I feel so uncomfortable! But i do admit that he have a perfect body too. HELL! Here i go again!

He went inside the bathroom while i cleaned up the wet floor then i laid my mattress on the floor preparing to sleep. I decided to wait for him to come out of the bathroom so i sat on the mattress and leaned my back on the wall. My waiting didn't take too long.

"I'm done Misa" as he made his way to me. Boy am i glad that my brothers clothes fits him perfectly and even though his clothes were a little worn out he still looks dashing. "Hmm" was my only reply to him as i smiled cheekily. He smiled at me too and sat beside me. We stayed silent for a while until he spoke..

"It really feels good to kiss you Misaki" he said it like it was such a very ordinary thing to say. My eyes grew wide and my heart raced, i felt my cheeks heating up again. I quickly turned my head to the side to look at him and what i didn't know is he was already looking at me and grinning.

I panicked because i didn't know how to react or what to say to him so instead, i immediately change the subject. "ahm so Takumi; where did you learn to fight? I mean the punching that man's face and the kicking thing?" i asked awkwardly.

"From the anime we're watching" he simply answered. I felt my jaw dropped "O-k.. i see, you're learning a lot from that anime huh?" He smiled at me and replied "Yes! Not just fighting i also learned how to cook and arrange tables and many things more." I was fondly looking at him and listening to whatever he's saying; i'm just amazed of the way he's acting like a child, bragging about the new things he's learning; and i couldn't help but chuckle.

A yawn escaped my mouth but i kept on asking him playfully "you know what Takumi? i'm wondering what else did that anime taught you?" I said while rubbing my eyes because my vision was starting to get blurry due to my sleepiness. As i opened my eyes to look at him; i was a little surprised to see him staring at me seriously and spoke " It taught me how to take care and protect the most important person in my existence." The way he said those words left me dumfounded. He then leaned much closer to my side and kissed my cheek before whispering "goodnight my Misaki."

* * *

- Forgive me with this chapter. I promise to give you a much meaningful chapter next time. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all :)

thanks for reading .

CHAPTER 10

Just another tiring day was over and as usual i always get home late. It was the night after the incident; when i got off the train with a little fear in my heart that something like that might happen again and worst Takumi might not be there to save me. My mind was full of negative thoughts; the brave Misaki Ayuzawa finally knew the definition of "FEAR".

I was a few steps away from the exit of the train station when i caught sight of a blonde guy with emerald eyes leaning casually on the wall outside, but i could tell his eyes were busy looking for something or should i say someone. My heartbeat started too sped up as if escaping its ribcage. "Impossible" i mumbled as i cover my mouth with the back of my hand. I slowly walked towards his direction when finally his emerald eyes met with mine. I felt the surrounding froze as our eyes locked with each other. He straightened himself and waves a hand on me then he flashed his breathtaking smile. I too froze from where i stood. Maybe he noticed me stopping because he started walking towards me instead; he took the things I'm carrying (some staffs from work) and bends down to kiss my cheek "good evening Misa, how was your day?" I didn't know how to react; but one thing's for sure i am feeling…happy.

It has been like that ever since that night; him waiting for me at the train station, walking home together discovering the different kinds of emotions of love.

.

Mid August firework festival.

Just another ordinary day; or so i thought! It was my day off and i woke up expecting to be greeted by his angelic face smiling and greeting me a sweet good morning, enough to brighten up my whole day. Gosh! But it was different though; i saw him just sitting at the corner, spacing out and a little tense i could say. I wondered on what's bothering him so i sat in front of him and neared my face to his.

"Good morning Takumi" he jolted and snapped out of his trance and looks at me a little surprised. Suddenly he pulled into a tight hug like a scared little boy "Misa" he said as if so relieved to see me. I still blush at his actions but somehow i got a little used to it.

I rubbed his back gently "what's the matter?"

"I had a bad dream"

"Hmm…I see… so that's the reason why you're a little tense huh?." I said in a whisper. I felt him nod slightly against my shoulder. I can't help but smile at his cuteness.

"What was your dream about?" i was like talking to a kid.

"You and me in a dark room, we were crying… then suddenly the door swung open; two guys came in and took me away from you… I was screaming in pain as they beat me over and over and i can hear you shouting, telling them to stop until i couldn't take the pain anymore. I fell on the floor and everything went black! The guys were laughing at me and before one of them gave me the last kick.. i heard you scr.."

"Screamed your name… Takumi" I finished his sentence while i move away from him a little. My heart was beating fast this time it's because of the fear growing in my heart. "His dream was the same as mine… what does it mean? Will something bad happen? Something like our dream?" I was so anxious and drowning on my own thoughts until he spoke.

"Misa? How did you know?" curiosity was written all over his face. I bit my lower lip and sighed.

"I had the same dream Takumi" he narrowed his eyes on me.

"What does it mean Misa?" I could tell he was scared like me too. Somehow i managed to calm down and smile a little before speaking.

"Dreams are just dreams Takumi; they never come true." I sounded confident but my heart and mind was telling me otherwise.

"That's good.. i don't want something like that to happen. I don't wanna be away from you Misa." He smiled at me while touching my face. I melted on his warm touch, making me forget my worries for a moment as i grinned at him "Me too."

.

.

.

It was quiet until we heard a gunshot from afar followed by the sound of the drums and trumpets and other instruments playing. "A parade?" I mumbled as i quickly stood to look out the window "indeed it was" i said then Takumi stood beside me "what's that Misa?"Referring to the sight on the street. "I'm not sure.." there were beautiful floats full of colorful flowers and balloons alternating the giant mascots waving at everyone and smiling widely. Then there was a float with a banner that says "Kanagawa firework festival" i read it out loud. I don't know why but i got excited.

"Takumi wanna go outside and have some fun?" I asked excitedly. He grinned at me and nodded.

"Let's prepare then!" I quickly took a bath and change into a white tank top and faded blue jeans and paired it with my black cap. "Takumi it's your turn" he then took a bath while i prepared a gray V-neck t-shirt with a black hood and a black faded jeans. Once again whatever he wears, old or new he still looks gorgeous.

"Ready for some action?" i asked and i got a big "YES!" from him. We went running down the metal stairs like kids making noise. We received strange stares from my neighbors but we didn't mind instead we just laughed at them as we hurry to go down the streets!

The city was wonderfully decorated with colorful buntings neatly tied from post to post. The place was surrounded with balloons, flowers, cotton candy, toys, ice cream etc that added life to the once dull and lonely street. Smile was painted on every people's faces; children were running and playing freely, their laughter filled the air. Children riding the floats were throwing confetti's on the street which made the place much colorful.

Takumi and i were smiling and laughing like idiots. He dragged me on the middle of the street and we joined the people dancing lifting our hands high and jumping in circles. It was crazy and tiring but it was fun. After dancing i was catching my breath and the laughing didn't help. I never saw Takumi so happy too.

We strolled a little and ended on the mini park; i sat on the bench and rested while Takumi's energy was still high. Not a moment later i found myself grinning at the sight of Takumi playing with the kids. Chasing after them and carrying them on his shoulder. He waved a hand on me and grinned. "Misa join us!" he shouted. I smiled at him cheekily and mouthed "Later." He pouted a little then he sat on his knees, he gathered the children around him, their heads pressed down against each other. "What's this? Secret meeting?" i smiled at the thought. Later on i realized the kids are heading my way; they stood in front of me "Huh?" i said. One of them spoke "play with us Misa-chan" then all of them were staring at me with those puppy sad eyes and a pout on their cute little lips. The site was so adorable except for the new given nickname! I averted my gaze on Takumi and he was doing the same thing; i was speechless! It was so CUTE!

"pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee" they sang in chorus. Who can resist those eyes? Sigh! I stood up and they started clapping their hands. I stifled a laugh and glared at Takumi, there he goes again with his oh so charming smile. I growled as i roll my eyes "FINE!" can you imagine? At this age we are playing TAG! But to be honest it's been a while since i last had so much fun; how i wish that day never ended.

We didn't notice time until the kids needed to go home; we bid goodbye to them and thank them for the fun afternoon we had with hem. It was sweet when all 5 of them kissed my cheek before running away from us, and Takumi kissed me too. I asked why he did so but he just shrugged and chuckled then i blushed again hmm hmm so on and so forth!

It was dusk when we started strolling again. People are starting to gather on the mini park and other open and high places for the firework display. I noticed that almost all the girls were wearing yukata; i wish i have one too but i just can't afford to buy one. "They all look beautiful" i said in wishful tone. Takumi's hand landed on my shoulder "You are much beautiful than them Misa."Poking his head from the side to look at my face while grinning; my heart was filled with joy "thanks Takumi!" I said happily.

.

I was walking carelessly a little ahead from Takumi when i accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh'' s-sorry, i didn't mean to bum.." my eyes grew wide when i saw the spilled drink on his shirt. I tried to clean it up with my hands but he grabbed my wrist with so much strength; i wince in pain when i heard him speak in anger!

"What a careless little brat!"

"Careless little brat?" i thought "I said i'm sorry didn't i?!" a little high pitch in annoyance as i glared at him. He has a blond hair much lighter than Takumi's, yellow orbs and a fang? He's not too tall either! "

"Well… your SORRY can't clean up my expensive shirt Miss!" his voice was full of sarcasm.

"What a jerk!"the words escaped from my mouth.

He scanned me from foot to head and when our eyes met; i didn't expect what came next. He eyes travelled to my neck down to my bare shoulder then he licks his upper lip and smirked at me. Hell that was so disgusting! I glared at him; i swear my demon self was just waiting to be awakened!

"On second thought… i think we can settle this on a different way." He motioned to touch my shoulder. Inside me was an erupting volcano. I swore to myself that if the tip of his finger lands on me, i'm gonna punch his face until it cracks! But it never came; Takumi gripped his hand that i actually saw him wince. "No one touches my Misa!" there he goes again with his venomous voice and his deathly glare! Before Takumi could break the man's bone, i stopped him. "I'ts ok Takumi i can handle him." I said gently to calm him and touch his hand.

Takumi finally calmed and let go of the man's hand. I looked at the man and he was rubbing his hand; i glared at him once again and spoke "just be thankful that that's the only thing you got!" he hissed and was about to speak but something caught our attention.

"Misaki…" an old man in his late 40's called me. I narrowed my eyes at him and remembered.

"Mr. Riyu?"

" Yes! I'm glad you remembered me. How are you?" he said smiling.

" Of course i remember sir; and i'm fine too" i smiled back. He is Kanou's boss, the man who helped us out when we had no other place to go. He was about to speak when the guy with a fang interrupted our conversation.

"DAD?.. You know this girl?" He said.

"DAD?!.. Sir? He is your son?!"i asked. Hell! What a small world!

"Tora? I didn't notice you boy. What are you doing here?" Mr. Riyu said then he looked at me.

"Misa this is my son Tora Igarashi. He is the competition of you brother in magical arts." I stiffened at what i heard. Then Mr. Riyu looked at Tora. " Tora this is Misaki Ayuzawa, Kanou's younger sister.

Somehow something's telling me that something bad is going to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reading :)

CHAPTER 11

We parted ways with Mr. Riyu and his thick face son after exchanging some fake smiles and some "nice to meet you" comments after our little warm-up out there. Gosh! I sure hope our paths never cross again.

There's only one thing that's bothering me though; the way that Tora stared at Takumi. After he glared at him in anger his expression changed into something else; like he knew something about Takumi. "Could it be that he noticed Takumi is different?" With all that running inside my mind; i sure am spacing out!

"Misa-chan are you ok?" Takumi said while tapping my head. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. I raised an eyebrow and smirk "Misa-chan?" He grinned at me "yeah! Isn't it cute? Misa-chan!" I rolled my eyes still smirking "whatever Takumi!"

"Where do we go next Misa-chan?" he asked taking my hand.

"Hmmm...Still not tired aren't we? Where would you wanna go?" He just shrugged and looks around; after a few seconds he pointed a finger to our left. "There! Let's go there Misaki." My eyes followed the direction of his finger "At the Lake?" I asked. His eyes grew in excitement! "Really?! There's a lake out there? I wanna see it Misa-chan!" He said and dragged me on that direction.

Stars were already twinkling in the sky surrounding the crescent moon, the lake isn't much of a view but what gave it life were the colorful canoes waiting to be rented. Some already have passengers on it; mostly couples waiting for the firework display.

"Misa-chan let's try those" He said excitedly referring to the canoes while pulling me on the edge of the dock.

"Canoe for the couple?" The old man asked.

"Couple?" I mumbled as i blush at the word.

"Yeah, one for us please…Misa-chan which color do you want?" Takumi said excitedly. Boy am i glad i had just enough money to pay the rent but looking at him; it's all worth it!

"Any would be fine Takumi" He pouted and whines like a child "Misa-chan is no fun." I frowned a little as i look around.

"Ok… Hmmm… I want… The green one over there."

"Green canoe coming right up" The old man said then he held it in place for us to get on. Takumi went in first, and then he assisted me to sit in front of him. When we were comfortably sited the old man pushed the canoe forward. Takumi insisted on paddling; we went in circles for a while but somehow he managed to get us on the middle of the lake.

We stopped at the middle and spoke none. It was getting a bit cold since i don't have any jacket to cover myself. I rub my palm together and blew a breath to warm it up a little. Takumi noticed me "Misa sit here. I'll warm you up" he reached for my hand, i hesitated but i took his hand anyways. He pulled me gently to sit closer to him; my back against his chest. He wraps his arms around my shoulder and rested his chin on my head. I blushed at our closeness as i slowly felt his warmth.

"I wish we can stay like this forever" he said almost like a whisper.

"hmmm me too" was my reply. I don't know why but at that moment i felt sad; i feel like i am losing him or something. I tried to push away those thoughts "nothing's gonna happen" i said to myself.

"Misaki… will you promise me something?"

"Hmm? What is it Takumi?" my heart raced and i felt uneasy when he stayed quiet for a while. I was about to turn around to look at him but his hold around me tightens forbidding me to move.

"Whatever happens; i want you to stay happy… Will you do that for me Misa-chan?" I could tell he is sad by the tone of his voice. I didn't even realize that tears were already escaping my eyes. I bit my lower lip, annoyed of the feeling i'm feeling inside.

"What on earth are you thinking Takumi?! Nothing bad is gonna happen!" My heart broke when he didn't answer me. Instead he rested his forehead on my shoulder. There goes these awkward silence again! I reached back to touch his face.

"Hey… are you sleeping?" I whispered; but still there was no reply.

.

.

"I love you Misaki" were the next words i heard from him. My eyes grew wide, my heart skipped a beat! That was unexpected! My tears started falling again i felt the world froze around us.

"Always remember you are not alone, i will always be here for you." those were the words i've been longing to hear from someone. I smiled from the heart; at that moment it was tears of joy that was falling from my eyes. I wanted to say so many things to him but the only words that came out of my mouth were "I love you too Takumi."

Right in time the fireworks filled the sky; it was like a meteor rain. A million stars falling down on us and its little lights reflected on the lake. It felt like we are sailing in the middle of the galaxy. The scene was magical…breathtaking even, especially i'm in the arms of the man i love.

"Thank you Misaki"

"Thank you Takumi"

We said in chorus… our hearts united in the journey of love…

* * *

Please bear with the cheesiness in this chapter ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Hi all :)

Chapter 12

Everything was silent until a pattern of beat slowly woke me up from my slumber. I slowly opened my eyes only to realize that i was nuzzling my face against Takumi's chest. My head was resting on his arm while his other arm wrapped around my waist. I jerked a little at the position we are at; but was relieve that nothing crazy happened last night. I sighed and close my eyes once again. The silence of the morning had me listening to the same peaceful beating inside his chest.

My eyes grew wide when realization came flooding on me. "First his warmth, second his dream! Which only meant he already sleeps? I didn't even notice! Come to think of it he even started eating; and now? Heartbeat! He already has a heartbeat! Is he becoming a real…human?"

I looked up to see his sleeping face with the feeling of amazement and happiness inside my heart then i felt him holding me tighter then kissing my forehead with his eyes still close. "I love you Misa-chan" he mumbled in his sleep. I blushed at his words and actions but i can't help but smile. Everything was perfect until…

"Misaki? Misaki! Sis it's me Kanou; I'm back!" With a loud knock on my door. "Are you in there?" he asked. At first i panicked; i even thought of hiding Takumi "but where? And what's the point? He's gonna see him anyways!"

"Who is that Misa-chan?" Takumi asked sleepily while slowly sitting down. "My brother" I answered as i stood up to open the door. "This is it" i mumbled and opened the door.

I was expecting a warm greeting from him, but instead he came rushing inside and went straight to the bathroom. Crazy! He didn't even notice Takumi sitting at the corner. "Ok that was weird" I said while walking towards Takumi. Takumi was looking at the closed door of the bathroom a little surprised then he looked at me as if asking me what just happened. I just shrugged and sit beside him. We waited for Kanou to come out.

After a few minutes; he was finally done with his business inside as he came out of the bathroom. "That was a relief!" he said while closing the door. So! Misa how are you?" Turning around to look at me, "I'm ok" I answered. I looked at him then to Takumi who was smiling at him. "Hi" he greeted. I look back at Kanou and "here goes" i thought. He was as pale as a paper, pressing himself against the bathroom wall and frozen! I really wanted to laugh but i kept it in by biting my lower lip. Remembering my reaction when i first saw Takumi. "Misa-chan he looks just like you when you first saw me" Takumi said. "Eh? Really? I look hideous then!" I said while chuckling.

Just when i look at Kanou; he was gonna scream! I quickly stood up and ran towards him to cover his mouth. "Ok Kanou! We don't wanna make a scene and wake the entire neighborhood aren't we now?" I said pressing his mouth harder and glaring at him. Later on he nodded. "Good! Now calm down and suck it all in!" Ok, I know i sounded cruel to my own brother but i need to. Besides he should be the one to explain all that has happened.

I pulled him in front of Takumi and push him down to sit then i sat on Takumi's side. I tried to ask him questions but i didn't get any answer. Kanou just stared at Takumi wide eyed and trembling. Sigh! After a few minutes Takumi stood up "I think you and your brother needs sometime alone." He said smiling at me a little. I smiled back and nodded. He bowed and walked out the door.

After 50 years.. Joke! After a few minutes Kanou finally came back to his senses. "Misaki! How did that thing…him… come to life?!"

"Seriously? Why are asking me Kanou? Shouldn't you be the one explaining all this to me?" I said a little annoyed.

"I.. i don't know… W-what did you do? What happened?" he asked very confused. Once again i tried to recall everything.

" I came home from work, then the lights went off. I searched for the flashlight but slammed on the mannequin; i fell and he fell too. His hand was dislocated; a golden card fell from it. There were words written on it. I read it maybe once or twice, then everything went blur and i fell asleep. The next morning… he was sitting in front of me and grinning. There that's it!"

"Where is the card?"

"I don't know… It disappeared."

"What did the card say then?"

"Hmmm… i don't remember exactly, but it's something about white and dark magic collide…argh! I forgot!"

" I see…" he seemed to be thinking so deep. After a few moments of silence: "Maybe Mr. Riyu knows the answer. Right! I'll go and talk to him immediately!" He stood up and turned his back on me; i don't know what came to me but i quickly grab the back of his shirt.

"Kanou… Maybe it's a bad idea."I said; the fear inside my heart returned again. Kanou glared at me "Why? Don't' you wanna know the answer to his existence?" he said.

"I… i do…but if they knew about him… what will happen? What if they hurt him Kanou? I don't want that!" clenching my fist. Maybe he noticed the growing tension inside me when he patted my head.

"I'll ask Mr. Riyu to keep things between the two of us only. Now relax a little Misa." I nodded "I just don't want to put him in any danger… He is…Important to me Kanou."I said while blushing and tears threatening to fall. He was speechless for a moment but then he spoke. "Ok… I understand Misaki." He held my shoulder "Who else knows about it anyways?" "Just the three of us" I replied. "We can trust Mr. Riyu Misa" he assured me.

"I know we can trust him but it's his son that i don't trust." I said; just thinking of that guy pisses me off!

"You know Tora?!" he said in surprise.

"Yeah… that arrogant jerk! We met him on the festival yesterday."

"Wait?! Did you say we?"

" Yes.. Me and Takumi" I answered a little confused.

"This is bad!... He will do anything to destroy me."

"And? What does that have to do with Takumi?"

"Big Misaki! As much as i hate to admit it; he is a good magician as well, and a good magician will always know if something or someone has been casted with magic. What was his reaction when he saw the manniq…" I cut his words

"TAKUMI" I corrected him and spoke. "He smirked at Takumi like a devil." I said in fear.

"He knows!" He said in horror! "Keep Takumi away from him as much as possible. I'm sure he will do anything to use him for his own benefits!" He said; annoyance was evident in his voice.

"Use him?" I asked as i narrowed my eyes at him.

"Misa not only that he's arrogant he is also the greediest person i've ever known. He will use him to destroy me and make his way to success!"

"I… i don't understand Kanou. I don't care about your competition against him. All i care about is Takumi! Now! Why must he even be in the middle of you two?! And destroy you? What on earth is that about?"

"Because that mannequin…" he suddenly stopped.

"What about him Kanou?!" I demanded to know! "Are you hiding something?! Spit it out!" Now i'm totally angry. He just looks away clenching his fist.

"Misa… The truth is… Mr. Riyu bought that mannequin, to bring it to life for our biggest show. He thought he will hit BIGTIME! But after doing everything and every possible magic we could use…nothing happened! He was so angry then, and ordered me to get rid of it. On my way of getting rid of it though, i thought of keeping it for something. Besides it was a waste to just throw it away so i brought him here."

I can't believe what my brother was saying. "Still you wanted to tell Mr. Riyu?!... For what Kanou?! So you can have a share if he hits bigtime? Using Takumi?!" At that moment i felt disgust for my own brother. He was shock at my reaction; how angry and affected i am.

"So what Misa?! His existence is just a product of Magic! Why are you so affected by him?... Don't tell me you have feel…" i can't bear to listen to him any longer so i cut his words.

"Stop it Kanou! ...He is the most important person in my life now…and i…I LOVE HIM!" I yelled at him and turn my back to get out of the house immediately.

All i wanted at that moment is to be with Takumi. No matter what will happen i will do my best to protect him from their dirty hands!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

I went outside my house to look for Takumi but he wasn't there! Then i started running to all possible places he could be at, but still there was no him. I don't know why but i started to feel nervous, i feel like something happened to him.

I was shouting his name without a care in the world. The longer that i'm not able to find him the more scared i got. My mind was filled with thoughts about what Kanou said about Takumi. Thinking that almost all of them wants to take advantage of him made me much worried about him.

I was getting desperate of finding him;

"Where on earth could he be?" i thought while looking around, then… a horrible thought crossed my mind!

"Hell! What if they took him?!" i didn't even notice that i was already running towards the direction of where Kanou works.

I was running as fast as i could; hoping and praying that i am wrong, or at least they've done nothing to hurt him.

Soon i reached the place and everything was peaceful and the same. I slowed down and started walking; i look around the place when i saw Yukimura the juggler, practicing. I tried my best to steady my breathing then i went closer to him.

"Ahm.. Hi!" i greeted. Then he stop juggling and looked at me and smiled

"Ohh.. Hello… y-you're… Misaki right? Kanou's sister?" he said. I could tell he was shy and a little nervous upon seeing me.

"Yeah.. Am Yuki right?" I asked.

"Actually it's Yukimura… but they call me Yuki anyways" he said smiling and blushing a little.

"oh Yukimura… ahmm i was hoping if you've seen a guy around here with blonde hair and em…" I didn't finish my sentence remembering the dangers i might put Takumi into. I quickly thought of something else to ask him but i couldn't think of any; thankfully he interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh.. You might be looking for Master Tora… Are you one of his fans?" he asked innocently.

"Great!" I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing… nothing hehehe" i nervously laugh. "Ah yeah! I am… Did you happen to know where he is? Or what he's doing right now?" Oh god i was really hoping to find some answer from him.

"I think he's with your brother having some meeting with that foreigner guy… i'm not so sure." he said.

"Foreigner guy?" I asked repeating his words.

" Yeah i think so…cause he's also blonde like Master Tora but a little darker, and ahmm… he has green eyes, so think he's a foreigner."

"Takumi! God! He's here; they already found him!" I thought. My heart was racing again.

"Yuki! Where can i find them?" I asked trying to be calm.

"Oh i'm very sorry Misaki; but when they're having a meeting, no one is allowed to disturb them." He said. I clenched my fist; i was losing my patience towards our conversation. I grabbed the neckline of his shirt and pulled him closer to me.

"LOOK! I have no time for more chit-chat! Tell me where they are right now before i do anything stupid!" I said with much venom in my voice, sending death glare to the man. I felt his body trembled as his face become pale. I pitied the man but i need to do it.

"He-he's in the old warehouse." He nervously stated. I immediately let go of him.

" Thanks and i'm sorry" I said a bit embarrassed of what i did while running towards the warehouse leaving him scared to death.

When i neared the warehouse i spotted some guys guarding the place. I carefully hid from bushes to trees to get closer without being noticed. I can kick the man's ass right then and there, but then again i can't make another scene it might put me and Takumi in much danger. As much as i wanted to barged in and save Takumi , i waited patiently for the guy to leave since the others already left. After a few minutes i noticed that he was walking towards the back of the warehouse. When all was clear i sprinted my way to the door and ever so slowly opened it.

I sneak in and it was a bit dark inside; i went farther in to look for them… careful with every step i make. After a while of searching; i found a dim light on the other end of the hallway. I went near it; and found that it was the room that they are in. Along the way i heard some shouting and cursing and things breaking. My Heart raced in fear again! I run towards the door expecting the worst scenario i could ever think of! But…the moment i entered the door; i was so surprised of what i saw.

Three man lying flat on the floor with bruises and unconscious in front of Takumi. He was holding a piece of wood from the broken chair scattered near them. He's eyes seemed to be flaming with anger staring down at those man on the floor. Then i noticed Kanou on Takumi's back.

" Takumi that's enough! " he said holding his arm, but Takumi didn't move an inch.

"Takumi" i called. He immediately looked towards my direction and the expression on his face softened. He quickly lets go of the piece of wood and walks towards me and i walked towards him too. As soon as we got close to each other; he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Misaki…" he said. I hugged him back then I gently pulled away.

"Are you ok? What happened?" i asked while cupping his right cheek.

"I'm ok Misaki…" he answered.

"How did you get here?" I asked again but Kanou interrupted.

" Guys! We can talk later, for now… we need to hurry and leave this place before Tora returns" pushing us towards the door.

"Wait?!" I said while looking at him suspiciously "Are you with us Kanou?" He smiled a weak smile and nodded.

"Takumi saved my life minutes ago… now i am indebted… Now let's go!" he said. I smile in gladness upon hearing those words; happy that i am no longer alone in this fight.

"Thanks Kanou" I said as i held on to Takumi's arm. Kanou just nodded.

As we headed through the door Tora appeared right in front of us; then what happened next was so shocking. Takumi lost his strength and fell on the floor.

"TAKUMI!" i said in horror as i kneeled down and shake his shoulder, and then i noticed a needle buried on his neck. I pulled it out and examined it.

" Misaki it's a tranquilizer" Kanou said, covering me and Takumi.

"Leave them alone Tora! The fight is between you and me only." Kanou said half yelling, but Tora seemed to be unaffected after all, and instead he was smirking like a devil again.

"What fight are you talking about moron?! I don't even care about being number one at all now. All i want is that thing, for fame and fortune." Tora said.

What i heard awoken the demon in me, i stood up and glared at him boring a hole on his face. It was annoying as hell to look at him smirking and holding a gun looking kinda thing. I was about to attack him but Kanou held me.

"Misa stop! You don't know whom you're dealing with." Kanou said through gritted teeth.

"Well ! well! Well! Looks like you are finally acknowledging me as greater than you Kanou." Tora spoke again. Kanou remained quiet but i couldn't stand him anymore.

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU JERK! I announced as i managed to escape from Kanou's arms. They didn't seem to notice me. As i run towards Tora and gave him my ultimate punch on his evil face. His butt hit the floor with a thud! He sure didn't expect my punch coming.

"We are winning!" or so i thought…

"Guys!" Tora shouted as he holds on to his nose that was bleeding. Then right on cue; four man appeared out of nowhere in the room. I was surprised and wondered how they did it, but then i again remembered…

"MAGIC!" i hissed. Kanou pulled me behind him while the guys circled us. Then in a blink of an eye; a fight between me and Kanou against them started.

At first the fight was even, even if it was two vs one. I took out all the fighting skills i have inside me and so as Kanou. Two of our enemies lay flat on the floor injured while the other were scared and wanted to run away.

"Enjoying much Misa?" Kanou said as if we were just playing. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Kanou!" i said smacking his shoulder.

When we thought that we finally won… somebody hit Kanou on the back of his neck; suddenly he's unconscious and fell on the cold floor too! What i saw shocked me to death, i wasn't able to move.

"I hate to do this to you Kanou but i agree with my son on this one." Mr. Riyu said with a smirk as he came in with his two men.

"Like father like son!" I cursed as I felt like i'm losing all my strength, but "i have to be strong! I am their only hope now.

"I think so too" He said while laughing at me like crazy!

The two men came near me; i positioned myself to fight again but even before the fight started a hand came from behind me and covered my mouth and nose with a cloth that smelled something… something that cost my strength to drain away and my sight started to get blurry.

The last thing i saw were the guys pulling Takumi somewhere i don't know… then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you very much for reading and reviewing everyone. :)

Chapter 14

The noise slowly woke me up and brought me back to my senses. My eyes blinked several times before my vision became clear. I swore my eyes were as big as saucers when the sight of Takumi and Kanou were tied with chains greeted me; both their hands and feet wide spread!

I struggled to stand up but then i couldn't move; that's when i realized that i was tied too! I panicked; scared of what i saw, "something's wrong with them!" I observed as i look at them; Kanou seemed so weak and in so much pain while Takumi was still unconscious, their heads vowed low.

"You better start telling us Kanou before i lose my patience!" Tora yelled, while striking Kanou with a piece of wood on his stomach! I winced and shut my eyes tight, feeling the pain he feels. I screamed but my mouth was covered with a cloth that was tightly tied around my neck.

"Now! I'll ask again; how did you bring that thing to life?!" Tora said. Poking the wood on Kanou's chin, pulling it up harshly to look at him! I was so shock when i saw his face, His left eye was swollen badly and the sides of his mouth were bleeding, his face was full of scratches and wounds. Tears streamed down my face when i heard his muffled voice…

"I… don't …know…"

"REALLY?!" Tora yelled again, and then he motioned to strike him again. I couldn't bear to watch it anymore so i kept my eyes shut. I was almost losing my sanity, the situation was so frustrating!

As it goes on and on…i prayed… hoping to find a way to help them. I was absentmindedly fiddling the rope tied on my hands when i remembered how to untie my uniform laces from behind. I breathed deeply but still kept my eyes shut to concentrate. I knew it was working when i successfully untie the first knot. I often winced in pain when the rope scratches against my wounds but i never stopped until… my hands were free. I moved slowly as i untie the cloth that was covering my mouth while looking at Tora's back. He was playing with some keys, throwing and catching it while he spoke.

"You see Kanou… if you don't tell me now… we can shut you up forever with your sister! But since i'm good, i'm giving you a last chance. Tell me and we will set you two free." His voice was full of sarcasm; and it's annoying the hell out of me!

"I… told you… i …don't know!" Came Kanou's very weak voice.

" TELL ME!" Tora yelled as he motioned to hit him again, but before he could do so; i picked up a piece of wood; gripping it tight like holding a baseball bat and yelled.

"I was the one who brought him to life bitch!" I yelled!

Both of them quickly looked my way; before Tora could do anything, i hit him on the head! He fell on the floor unconscious, i think i killed him…but "you deserve that " i thought . I quickly took the keys from his hand and unlock the padlocks to free them both.

First of Kanou; after freeing him, he leaned on to me for support. He couldn't stand on his own, so i assisted him to sit on the floor. Then i freed Takumi; his entire weight slammed on me. We fell on the floor with him on top of me. I pushed him with my remaining strength to lie on the floor. I sat beside him, shaking his shoulder…

"Takumi… Takumi please wake up…"

"Misa… you should escape now while you can… just leave us…" Kanou said. I glared at him.

"What on earth are you talking about Kanou?! How can i just leave you two like this?" I said angrily.

"There's no chance of beating them Misaki… they are too many and strong. If Mr. Riyu comes back with his men; who knows what they'll do to us… especially when if they find out that they cannot use Takumi anymore."

" What do you mean Kanou?" i asked suspiciously.

"Takumi is…" his words were cut when Takumi moved and moaned.

"Takumi!" i said in gladness. I assisted him to sit; he rubbed his eyes then he stared at me. I smiled a weak smile at him.

"Misaki" he said. I nodded.

"I'm so glad you're fine…are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes"

"We need to get out of here, can you stand?" I asked. Takumi stood up; i sure am glad that he has no serious injuries like Kanou.

"Takumi, help me assist Kanou and let's leave this place." I held on to his arm while Takumi held on to the other one.

"Guys… i think it's best if you just leave me behind, you two go ahead." I glared at him again!

"Stop the drama Kanou! We are leaving together! Now move!" I said.

We finally got out of that room and ever so slowly walked on the hallway carefully. When we neared the main door of the warehouse, we heard voices; causing us to stop on our track.

"There's no way we can fight them." Kanou said.

"I can fight them" Takumi said confidently. I looked at him and saw fire in his eyes, the fire started burning inside me too.

"Count me in Takumi!" I said with a smirk.

We left Kanou at the corner and headed to the guys direction.

Takumi tilted his head to look at them from the corner, and then he looked at me and raised his six fingers. I nodded and gave him a thumb up. He smirked at me and mouthed "let's go!"

We burst out from the corner and surprised them. The fight started once again; the demon in me and in Takumi awakened. I started punching faces and round kicking them, same goes for Takumi. I never saw that side of him before.

"That was amazing, you fight like a pro! "I complimented. He smirked at me…

"You too, Misa-chan!"

We stood back to back with each other, panting as we watched our enemies lay flat on the floor. Thankfully the fight was on our side. After making sure that none of them can stand anymore, we relaxed ourselves a little, but i guess we knew that the fight wasn't over yet.

"Wait here, i'll go get Kanou." Takumi said, and i nodded. Takumi touched my cheek and smiled a gentle smile before totally turning his back to leave me. I smiled too, but he didn't see it.

.

.

.

Takumi's turn to be surprised! He came back with Kanou and suddenly stopped at his track when he saw Mr. Riyu dragging me towards them, his one hand gripping my hair and the other pointing a gun on my head, which made us both unable to fight.

"One wrong move and this girl's head will blow!" Mr. Riyu said angrily. I swear i saw fear in Takumi's eyes. I bit my lower lip as i stared at him; hoping that he understood what i'm trying to say by the way i look at him.

" Don't give up Takumi…fight!" That's what i was thinking, during that time. But Takumi shook his head; the way he stared at me was telling me he's giving up. I glared at him like telling him "No!"

But he did. He gave me a weak smile then averted his eyes to Mr. Riyu he didn't look at me again. He assisted Kanou slowly down the floor.

"Ta-kumi… stop…" Kanou said. Takumi just ignored him and walked towards our direction.

"Please" Takumi started "don't hurt her…take me. I'm the one you want… I will do anything you want… just please let her go…and his brother, set them free."

"Takumi NO! What are you doing? Please look at me Tak…" I said pleading, but i stopped when Mr. Riyu pulled my hair and gripped it much tighter. I winced in pain but i got a glimpse of Takumi, who quickly looks away closing his eyes. It broke my heart. The pain i felt was much worse than being shot.

"Good choice boy…" Mr. Riyu said, in between laughter.

"Please let her go…" Takumi spoke again. I glared at him; i just can't believe him giving up.

Mr. Riyu took the gun off my head and his grip loosened. Finally Takumi looked at me.

" Misaki enough. You don't have to worry about me anymore… they won't hurt me, and i wouldn't be hurt… I'm no human."

I know that everything he was saying was all lies. He's just protecting me and Kanou.

"NO!" i said firmly under my breath, covering my face with my bangs.

" Give it up! A romance between a human and a mannequin is impossible!"Mr. Riyu said.

"NO!" i spoke again " I will not lose someone again!" i glared at Takumi with my eyes on fire. "I will not let our story end this way Takumi! NEVER!" I yelled! I elbowed Mr. Riyu's stomach with all my might, causing him to sit on the floor and wince in pain.

"You!" he yelled and pointed his gun on me again. This time he pulled the trigger! At that moment i thought i was gonna die right then and there… but someone pushed me, and we fell on the floor. I didn't know what happened; all i know was… there was someone on top of me.

My eyes grew wide as i realized who it was…"Takumi? Takumi!" but he didn't answer. My heart was racing in fear! I can even hear my own heartbeat.

After the gun shot, Mr. Riyu's men came in and circled around us.

"Take them!" Mr. Riyu ordered.

Two men held Takumi to kneel down and the other two made me kneel too. My mind was blank; i was still processing everything on my mind while staring on the floor. That's when i noticed something on my hands...My eyes grew wide again in realization!

"BLOOD!" I said as i quickly look at my side; Takumi was bleeding! I didn't know how to feel anymore. It was a horrible way to know that he is now a real human.

"Takumi..!" I cried. "Please answer me… Takumi…" tear streaming down my face, but it was much painful when he tried to raise his head to look at me. The glow in his eyes was no longer there; instead it was lifeless… slowly fading away.

Mr. Riyu came closer to him and examined the blood on his shirt.

"Blood?" He said then he was in a deep thought. " So that silly legend was true; magical mannequins can be a real human through love?!" He said while gripping his own hair in prostration!

What i heard was killing me inside.

"So i was the one who brought you to life and now… it is entirely my fault that you are dying!" that was the only thing that was running in my mind.

Mr. Riyu stood up and spoke.

"Now that you are a real human; you are useless for our plans! " He said annoyed!

"Let us go then!" i spoke, after gathering all my courage! Mr. Riyu stared at me and smirked.

"I can't Misaki. You've seen and heard too much of our dark side; any story that will spread will make my business look bad." He pouted his mouth, hell! It was so annoying! " So it's a NO!" he proceeded to speak. He stood up and turned his back on us and started walking away.

"What will we do with them master?" one of his men asked.

"Take them to the dark room… while i think of a way to dispose them, clean." He said without even looking back, then he disappeared into the dark.

The men pulled us to the opposite direction Mr. Riyu went. I no longer have any strength to fight; so i went with them without any protest. I kept my eyes locked on Takumi; he was my only concern.

But there's one thing that was bothering me though…

" The dark room…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and the entire story. By the way the next chapter will be the last, i hope you'll support me and the story until the ending.

Once again... thank you very much. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hi..Sorry for updating very late. Our City is currently in a war right now. We transferred from one place to another for our safety. Sigh!

Anyways, here is the last chapter of the story.

CHAPTER 15

Like what Mr. Riyu said; we were thrown in a dark room. My heart was speeding fast and the moment my body hit the floor, i immediately crawled to where Takumi was. There was a little light coming from the holes on the roof; just enough for me to see some parts of Takumi and i could tell he's soaking with his own blood.

I let his head lie on my lap and run my fingers through his hair. I wanted to cry but i needed to be strong. I wanted to make believe that he will be fine; but deep inside me knows the truth that he was fading slowly. I couldn't even form a single word to say to him.

" Misaki… this is just like our dream…" Came his muffled voice. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Whatever happens… please, try to live a happy life and…" He said; my tears fell like rain at that moment as i shook my head in disagreement.

"How could i? When you're not with me Takumi?" I said in between sobs as i touch his cheek and he was crying too. He held my hand that was touching his face.

"Please… do it for me Misa-chan…"

"NO! We will get out of here together… you and me!" I said a bit angry. He pulled my hand and pressed it on his lips. His hands were getting much colder every second that passes by. My heart died when he said his last words…

"I love you Misaki…" then his hold on me loosened. The silence was killing me!

"Takumi? Ta-takumi? Takumi… please answer me..." I was begging and hoping to hear an answer… to hear his voice… but nothing... That's when i remembered our dream…

"Could it be? Is this the end?" Too many things flooded my mind; i don't even know what to think anymore.

…

The silence was broken by gunshots all over the place… "You better surrender now! We already surrounded the place!" Came a man's voice with a mega phone.

"What's happening?" i asked when the door swung open! Two men entered the room. I panicked as i thought they would take Takumi away just like in the dream… but i was wrong.

"Misaki are you alright?" I recognized his voice and it was Kanou.

"Hurry up… we're going to be fine now."

"W-what's happening?" i asked again. Kanou tapped my shoulder.

"Yukimura knew we needed help. He called the authorities to save us… I also told them their monkey business."

"Monkey business?" I said, repeating his words.

"Yeah! Let's just say he's a drug lord!" Kanou stated. My eyes grew wide of what i learned.

"Yet you still work for him?" i asked half annoyed.

"We need money…" He simply stated. I was about to react but the other man spoke.

" Guys… we need to leave this place as soon as possible." Yukimura said.

"Takumi… we're safe now…" i announced as i shook his shoulder gently; but there was no answer! He didn't even move an inch too. Deep inside i knew what was happening, but i simply couldn't accept it. Kanou went to Takumi's side to check on his pulse then there was silence.

"What?" i asked.

" Misa… let's go… " Kanou said.

"We'll take Takumi with us…right?" I asked again but Kanou didn't answer.

Gunshots were heard again and this time there was panic!

" It's dangerous here! We need to go!" Yukimura said in fear.

"Kanou!" i yelled!

"We need to leave him behind." He said as he looks away. I couldn't believe what i heard!

"No!" i said firmly. "I'm not gonna leave him! I can't…" I said as i lay on top him and embrace his neck, i buried my face on the crook of his neck.

I felt two strong hands pulling me up. I wanted to protest, but all my strength seemed to escape my body.

"No! Let me go! Takumi… Takumi…!" I screamed as i look at his sleeping figure on the cold floor. Everything was a blur from me, except the sight of Takumi. Just when we went out the room, the door shuts slowly until i wasn't able to see Takumi anymore…

.

.

.

.

A year after.

Takumi was my sweetest downfall. I am no longer the Misaki Ayuzawa that i used to be. I hated the world… I hated my existence… i often thought of cutting my life short, since the pain was unbearable… but then Takumi's last words still has a great effect on me; in fact it's the only thing that kept me going… keeping me alive.

Over the year many things happened, many things changed. We left Kanagawa; Kanou said it wouldn't be healthy for us to stay there anymore. The place held too many painful memories, and it wouldn't be safe for us if Mr. Riyu and Tora decide to take revenge. Who knows what the evil guys could do to us… but to be honest i don't care! I can even take them down anytime, anywhere for Takumi!

New life, new home, new job for Kanou; bigger earnings for him, enough to support all our needs. He even insisted on making me go to school. I didn't care less; i guessed i lost the strength to decide on my own, so i just went along to whatever he wanted me to do.

Over the year i built the highest walls around me to keep everyone away. I just couldn't bear to let anyone inside my life.

.

.

.

Just another uneventful day of my life; I went to school and sat beside the window on the back corner of my classroom; waiting for our class to start. I was staring blankly outside without a care in the world.

The surrounding was noisy at first but then it went quiet as the door slowly opens. Our professor went inside and spoke.

" Ok class… go to your respective seats" He said. Everyone followed.

"Before we start our class; i want you to meet your new classmate… a transferee from England. He is half Japanese though, and can speak Japanese fluently.

I sighed in disinterest and turned my head to the side and stared blankly outside the window.

"Come in boy and introduce yourself." Our prof said.

I didn't know why but it started to flood moe flowers inside our classroom and girls started squealing. I was a little curious but still i didn't bother to look in front of me. Then i heard a very familiar voice.

"Good day everyone… I am Usui… i came to Japan to look for someone very special to me… And something is telling me that i can find what i am looking for… here."

My heart raced of what i heard, my eyes travelled to the owner of the voice. Then i felt my heart skipped a beat when my eyes met with a pair of emerald eyes. He was looking at me intently.

I couldn't believe what i am seeing… his presence totally reminds me of….

He took a step forward towards my directions. I felt the world froze so many questions inside my head. It was hard to breathe from all my mix emotions; but all of it disappeared when he grinned at me… that grin of him that could always sweep me off my feet.

I wanted to say so much… but the only word that escaped my mouth is…

"Takumi…"

* * *

Thank you for reading Crazy magic! :)  
For the 12 favs, 15 follows and 58 reviews...Thank you... thank you!

I hope i made you happy even just for a short while. :)


End file.
